


all i wanna do is ask

by bellamavi



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Non-binary Reader - Freeform, Office Sex, Other, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamavi/pseuds/bellamavi
Summary: Jim and the Reader have a complicated friendship. And then they finally don't have to wait anymore.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Original Female Character, Jim Halpert/Original Male Character(s), Jim Halpert/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	all i wanna do is ask

“Alright everyone, see you tomorrow morning!” 

Michael exclaimed, waving at his friends he worked with. He left the office with a grin on his face.

“Holly is finally back from her business trip and I just can’t wait to see her. It’s been two long weeks, so we’re gonna take a bath together, wrap ourselves in the sheets and finally make sweet love.” He had explained earlier to the camera.

When most of the people working in Dunder Mifflin were on their way home, Jim, who had promised Michael to leave the entire office perfectly neat for Holly’s comeback, noticed one of his coworkers still buried in paperwork. It was strange to see them this late, since they’ve always been done with their tasks much earlier than the rest of the team. Did something happen? Should Jim interrupt them and ask? 

Every time Jim passed their house when coming from work to his own, he wondered. Should he come in and just ask what’s the matter? Are they just fooling around for fun or is this something real? Should he have his hopes up or not? 

Well, he definitely should stop staring at them and do something. 

“Hey. Don’t lean over it so much, I bet it isn’t worth it.” 

They looked up at Jim and smirked, their eyes tired and reddish. “Yeah, thanks mom. Shouldn’t you be out of here already?”

Jim chuckled, “I could ask you the same question. What happened? Usually, you’re the first who leaves this place.”

“Well, I got caught up with something and I didn’t have the time. So I’m doing it now.”

He nodded, not sure what to respond to that. He remembered not having seen them at their desk for a few hours this morning, but he never gave it much thought.

“Are you sure you can’t just do it tomorrow? I mean, you’re pretty fast with this stuff anyway. I can give you a ride home if you want.”

For someone so laid back and fun to interact with, Jim was incredibly serious at that moment. In fact, he was willing to finally ask them about their situation. But he had no idea how to start the conversation about it whatsoever. 

“I think you may be right”, they prolonged the ‘may’ to highlight their self-doubt, “I’m sure Michael won’t be mad at me for being lazy just for once. He is lazy every day.”

“Exactly. So screw this, and come with me.”

Jim watched them gather their things into the backpack and get up. They were facing him with confidence, eyes sincere and posture assertive. They were always so intimidating. 

“So, uh… Let’s go…?” Jim suggested, nodding his head a little. 

They spoke after a while, thoughtfully, “It’s so quiet here. I think it’s the first time we have some real privacy, isn’t it?” 

Jim was a little confused. Not to say, nervous. “Y-yeah, you’re right, actually”, he chuckled, “Nobody is giving us any curious or judgmental looks.” 

“Or interrupts our conversation in the middle of the sentence. Or anything we would be doing at the moment, in fact.”

Anything they would be doing. Literally anything.

“I’m so tired”, they admitted, approaching Jim, invading his personal space, invading him and his thoughts and the ability to think logically. He felt, once again, intimidated by them, their presence, their words and suggestive actions. Or was it just pretend? “I genuinely hope you’re not in a hurry right now, you know?”

“W-why is that? I mean, of course I’m not, that’s why I was waiting for you-“ 

The lips he’s been craving for a long time closed the distance between them. He gasped, surprised, his eyes wide open at first, but then closed quickly. When they clearly weren’t going to stop, he let go and lost himself in the kiss they shared. Actually, it was their first. They never went further than a simple touch, a quiet laugh formed between intimate conversations about anything they were willing to discuss. A very ambiguous look given across the big desk they were sharing, when no one else was watching.   
Everyone in the office knew something was going on, but no one dared to mention it. Even Michael decided to leave them alone and only gave suggestive looks to the camera when they were around or talked about them in his office when the crew asked him about the weird situation. 

When they parted, Jim was left with a slit between his lips, his eyes lost in their face. They didn’t make it easy for him to comprehend as they started kissing his cheek slowly, holding his head for a better reach. Then their tongue fearlessly licked his ear, and Jim again gasped. This time it was louder and more desperate. 

“Oh fuck…” he cursed, surprised and content at the same time. 

“Someone’s got a thing for the ear, huh?” They teased and didn’t let him even respond by giving his ear another warm, wet lick. 

Jim was aroused. 

“Enough”, he grabbed their shoulders and looked them in the eye, “You’re a nasty little thing, you know? Teasing me like that.”

“Well, since I’ve discovered your weakness, prepare for the torture while everyone is watching.”

Jim laughed, seemingly tired of being teased and waiting. He couldn’t wait any longer. He just wanted to ask.

“Do you really want it? Do you want to do it? Here? I can’t wait ‘til we get to your place, or mine.”

Their answer was another kiss, this time on the neck. Apparently, a new weak spot of Jim’s he hasn’t known about until now, not as strong as the ear part though. But it still made him feel euphoric.

The desk was slightly squeaking under their weight, but they were careful enough not to destroy anything. 

Only deep breaths, gasping and cursing each other’s names could be heard at that time in the office.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream in which I was teasing Jim by licking his ear in the office at night lol. That's why I came up with this. So enjoy!!!
> 
> the song i kinda got inspired by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yjr2vHU7zg4


End file.
